


Are you fucking with me Kogane ?

by GreenHunter05



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHunter05/pseuds/GreenHunter05
Summary: Keith and Pidge come home after a party but not on the right foot ...
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Are you fucking with me Kogane ?

“ Are you fucking with me Kogane ?” 

Furios doesn’t even begin to describe what Pidge is feeling inside of her at this moment. She still can’t believe that Keith could do something like that to her in front of everyone. Pidge was in the middle of their living room with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised daring Keith to make a move that would just start the fire in her. 

Keith couldn’t help and smirk at his girl. He loved when she got all worked up like this, usually she would just give in when he would come close enough to her, that she could feel his breath on her neck, that will make her rumble. When he would lower himself to her level and brush their lips together barely touching, he would go for the neck kissing her on her sweet spot. 

“ Right about now I wish I was !” 

His smirk grew bigger as her temper so close to exploding. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. Pidge knew he was doing it on purpose and this time he won’t get what he wants. 

“ Really , Keith can you not take me seriously for 5 minutes !” 

“ No , Pidge, because what you’re accusing me of is something that never happened!”

Pidge’s heart has stopped, he did not just call a liar in her face. Pidge could take a lot of insults and she could be called a liar by anyone else but not her friends and family and she certainly can not take it from Keith. He was always the one that jumped at someone's neck for calling her a liar, he was the one that made her feel better after some jackass insulted her. So her anger was gone, if he really thinks that she was a liar what’s the point in fighting or even dicusining. 

“ Okay, so I am a liar. The fight is over. And I’m sleeping on the couch !” 

“ What ? Pidge come on ! I didn’t call you a liar but nothing happens !” 

“ Really? Because I saw the way you looked at her, Keith ! And you haven’t looked at me like that in a while, a long while ! And I want to know why because I don’t think I can deal with losing you ! “ her hazel eyes were glassy from the tears that were making their way out but she didn’t want to let them fall , she won’t let them fall “ Tell me what to do, or tell me what I did wrong but please, please don’t leave me …” 

Keith’s heart broke into a million pieces. Did she really think that he would ever leave her ? For another girl? Did she really think that just because they hit a rough patch in their relationship he will just leave ? He might have given her hints that he will do it in the past when he was younger and crazier didn’t think twice about the feelings of the people he loves. But he changed and he will never , ever leave her. 

I mean how could he ? After all she did to him. After all the nights she stayed up with him after a nightmare and talked to make sure he was okay, after all the times she paced him up after a battle when they were younger. After they pranked Lance together. After their first date , first kiss, first time, first I love you , first fight, meeting their parents as boyfriend and girlfriend. After almost dying in a war. 

He was watching her, how her caramel eyes were filled with tears and rolling down her blushed cheeks, how her hair was messy from when she ran her hand through it. He stepped closer , watched her flinch at the movement but he still stepped closer until he was up in her face, so close they could feel each other's breaths. Keith reached his hand and touched her cheek. Pidge leaned into the touch, closing her eyes enjoying his touch. 

“ Don’t you ever doubt the fact that I love you ever again ! Because trust me Katie Holt you saved me, showed me how love feels like and I am the luckiest man alive to have you. There is no one that I will ever want to spend the rest of my life with !” 

Keith’s voice was low but sweet, like music to her ears and what he said made her heart stop. Pidge looks into his violet eyes and fell in love all over again. 

“ I love you, Keith Kogane ! “ 

“ I love you too , Katie Holt !”


End file.
